The Whites
by GTAFanWriter
Summary: Follow the lives of The White Family, a seemingly normal family that borders on dysfunctional. Rated M for languages, strong sexual themes, drugs, alcohol, and mild violence.


The Whites

Chapter 1: Starting Fresh

Sam White got out of his car looking at his new furbished house in the suburbs of Riverview, his wife Stephanie and two teenage twin children Zach and Nicole got out of the four door sedan as well. Stephanie held their toddler Dani, Dani was cooing in her mother's arms. Sam and Zach were mirror images of each other, both had brown/blackish short hair, muscular build, and tan skin. Sam had a goatee and Zach had a peach fuzz moustache. Stephanie and Nicole resembled each other as well as Dani, all three girls had red hair, freckles, and pale skin. Stephanie and the 17 year old Nicole had great bodies, with just enough fat to give them curves and athletically built enough to be a great combination. Stephanie wore a short pink sundress with red open toed heels, her red/orange hair was flowing past her shoulders. Nicole wore a short plaid mini skirt, purple thigh high heeled boots, and a black tank top, she had the same hairstyle as Stephanie. Sam walked into his new house and looked around, it was small but homey. Zach walked into his room which was small and had a single bed, and dresser. Nicole's room was slightly bigger with a double bed with a red blanket, a dresser, mirror, TV, and a pink guitar that was on a stand. Nicole was a party animal and aspiring musician, she had spent her entire childhood learning how to play instruments. Zach was a handyman and jock, his goal was to join the air force and work on airplane engines.

Sam was a police officer, highly decorated in Pleasantview. He was offered the job of chief in Riverview and he took it, so he moved his family out to Riverview after he put in his notice. Stephanie was a stay at home mother and culinary guru, she was a highly known chef before she had her children. Dani was three years old, she was the perfect mix of her parents. She had red hair like her mother and sister, tan skin like her father, no freckles and a mole under her right eye that her parents called a beauty mark. Dani wore pink pajamas all the time and purple socks, she was already showing traits of a genius, learning the xylophone and pegbox at an early age. She was a daddy's girl, Sam gotten along with her better than his oldest daughter due to her rebellious nature and thrill seeking lifestyle. Zach was a disciplinarian, he exercised self control and willpower when it came to worldly desires. He was a great scholar as well as athletic, he took ROTC in school, played football, and was excellent in academics. Sam was proud of his children, but watched Nicole like a hawk. Sam and Stephanie were both family orientated and loved their family. Nicole was smart as well, being a good student in grade school, but discovered booze and boys as a teen.

Sam checked the time on his phone and put it back in the front pocket of his blue jeans, he wore a white striped button up shirt, blue jeans, and boots. Zach wore a black t shirt, blue jeans, and blue sneakers. Nicole picked up her baby sister who was alternating between walking and crawling, she tickled Dani who laughed at the pleasurable action. "Kids, we're home." Sam said with a smile on his face. Nicole put Dani in her crib and walked out of the baby's room, she then grabbed her smartphone and texted Jack her boyfriend from back home. Stephanie started cooking a big meal for her family who was all observing the new house. Zach was single, though he was quite the ladies man in his hometown. He had several flings, but never a love. Nicole was loose, she had many flings before finding love with Jack. Much to Sam's dismay, Nicole had several pregnancy scares with Jack. Nicole being a party animal was really popular with guys, but knew that her brother had her back. Stephanie had a pot of chili made that everyone dug into, they ate and talked as they got full from the meal.

**Short chapter, but it was introductory to the overall story. This intro was to get acquainted with the family and their initial backgrounds. There'll be more I promise. **


End file.
